


Cima

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así debe sentirse estar en la sima del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cima

Así debe sentirse estar en la cima del mundo. Con los latidos acelerados, la respiración detenida y los ojos húmedos de felicidad.

Mercedes aprieta su mano con fuerza, Tina entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Finn le sonríe de lejos, Rachel le guiña un ojo. Siente a todos sus compañeros de Glee con él, porque saben que aunque aparente que eso le da lo mismo es muy importante para él (para ambos).

Porque Noah, para frente a todos en la cafetería, está admitiendo que son novios, sin importarle lo que opine la gente o cuanto granizado comiencen a tirarle a partir de ese momento.

Si, eso debe ser la cima del mundo.


End file.
